Draconian Bonds
by UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable
Summary: Sequel to Draconian Premonition. Claire's world gets flipped upside down when a severely traumatized, unstable man named Sam pleads for help against people who experiment on 'special' people. crazy!limp!Sam Superpower!Dean. used to be Separation and Bonds
1. Claire

**Disclaimer: Realistically, most of this story probably does belong to me. But Sam and Dean are STILL not mine...**

**_For those who read Draconian Premonition_:**** Welcome to the Sequel. (I got it up much sooner than I expected...) You are going to find this story very different and much MUCH longer then DP.**

**_For those who haven't read Draconian Premonition_:**** It is not necessary for you to read the prequel. If you read this story first, DP might just have what you might call - spoilers.**

**_To everyone_:**** I hope you enjoy! Remember... virtual cookies for those who review ;)**

* * *

"The Great Sparzella! Psychic Wonder of New York City!"

Yup. That's me. That's my job. Tell people what they want to hear. That's right, my job is to spew bullshit to random people. And the pay is crap.

When I started this job, it felt like fate. A twisted fate, but fate. See… what people don't know, (besides my real name) is that although what I tell them is false, that doesn't mean I don't 'see' things.

* * *

_I lay in bed. My entire body shaking with the recent, blissful act. _(Screw the bible. I'll live in sin if I damn well want to!) _I turned my body to lie upon his. I breathed his scent in. I whispered to him, "I don't care whatever it is… you can always depend on me." He held me close and pressed his lips to mine. _

"_I'll keep that in mind," he whispered._

Beep! Beep! Beep! – _SLAM!_

I hate alarm clocks.

And that wasn't a vision. That was just a memory.

Ever since I was little, I have avoided social situations. I was constantly paranoid, and jumpy from the lack of sleep. People always looked at me like… well, whatever it _is_ like, I don't like it. That changed junior year of high school. He was a transfer student and a loner. Never talked to anyone, never acknowledged anyone, not even the teachers. No wonder everyone hated him! He was just down right rude! At least I acknowledge people when spoken to. Anyway, I eventually got the guts to talk to him. That's when my world changed. We talked more and more, and eventually started to go steady in our senior year. We stayed together even through college and after. And through all those years, I never told him about my dreams. My nightmares. Towards the end of high school, they had actually almost entire dissipated. I would have a couple a year after that. So, I never really saw a reason to tell him if they're almost nonexistent. Yes, I know. Just an excuse. But you know what?…it worked for me!

I stepped out of the shower and reached for one of my many hair products. My clients are more easily impressed (and therefore pay better) if I look the part. I absolutely hate it.

Two years ago, a couple years after we got out of college, he proposed to me. We were already living together in a small apartment and yes, living _quite_ in sin. Now it was time to take that final step and say, 'I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms.' Before answering his proposal, I told him to give me a couple days. I needed to decide once and for all if I was going to tell him about what I was. Because if I don't tell him before, than I know I'll never tell him.

However, the very next day, when I came home from my hated job, he was gone. He had left a letter on the kitchen table

**I love you. My proposal still stands.**

**No matter what.**

I haven't seen or heard from him since. Now I'm 27 years old, still loving him and wondering if he still loves me.

I slipped into my silk dress covered with so many sequins that they should have just glued them together to make an entirely separate dress. I grabbed the sequined headdress and put it over my now towering hair job. I walked through my room door to my workplace. Yes, my commute is a total of ten feet.

My first appointment is scheduled for six. That leaves me with about 10 minutes. I went into the waiting area (Only really used in the evenings) and poured myself a cup of coffee. I had to finish it before my client shows because drinking coffee is bad for the 'mysterious psychic' image. Tea just doesn't have quite the same effect. Slightly burning my tongue, I gulped down the day-old coffee. "Disgusting," I mumbled. I put the empty mug under my chair and waited. I stared at the cloth covering the crystal ball.

Why me?

* * *

"Don't worry," I said in a mystic voice. "You're doing fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your boss loves your work. You have nothing to worry about." I had my hand on his shoulder, slowly leading him to the door.

"Alright…" He smiled. "Thanks."

Like after all my other clients, I felt guilty. I try not to think about the false hopes that have been crushed because of me.

I did well in college. As soon as I got out I got a good job in accounting that I loved. But because of my paranoid nature and permanent insomnia I developed as a child made my work less than perfect. Being a psychic was the only job I can get away with being sleepy and paranoid. At first I didn't care. _He_ worked at a car dealership as a manager. His career was soaring. We were getting along just fine. Until he left. Then everything went to hell. I couldn't afford the apartment by myself so I sold it and moved into my workplace.

It was evening. I was slurping on my 15 cent ramen soup as I stared at the rain slamming against the windows. I liked the rain. Especially big storms like this one. I liked the sound of it hitting on buildings and the dark cover the clouds create. It all made me feel calm. It made me feel safe.

I jumped as a sudden knock pounded the door. I looked at the clock. _Ugh, she's 20 minutes early. Why can't they ever be late?_ I stood and walked to the door. Opening it a crack, I peered through. It wasn't' her. For one, the person was way too masculine. Two, he was obviously homeless.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I don't…"

"Wait! Please!" His voice was scratchy and desperate. I opened the door a fraction more. He was young. Late teens… _maybe_ early twenties.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. Closing the door, "I don't have any…"

"I know who you are!" His voice was so desperate it was heart-wrenching. But I know I couldn't do anything for him.

I pointed to the neon sign above the door. "Yeah, Sparzella. Now please…"

"Your name is Claire Shoeman!" I froze. _How did he…?_ "You _are_ a psychic but not of the reading futures variety!" I opened the door wider. I'm sure my facial expression was one of pure shock. "You're not the only one with gifts."

* * *

**I know... Kinda confusing... Don't worry. It will all explain itself in due time.  
**

**AN: Among the readers who are musicians... Can you tell where I got the name Claire Shoeman from...?**


	2. Sam

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean are mine. And George Bush Jr. is a smart guy...**

**To everyone who has reviewed, thank you so much! They are all loved!**

**This chapter is pretty short, but in my head, this is where this little section ends... Enjoy the 2nd installment today!**

* * *

I stepped aside and allowed him to enter. He stumbled in while saying, "Close the door, lock it, and turn the lights off." When I didn't move he repeated himself. I was momentarily fascinated by the combination of his serious voice and terrified face. When I still didn't move, he quietly shut and locked the door and shut off the lights. We stood in silence. It seemed pretty obvious that he was hiding from someone, but I didn't know what exactly he was waiting for. A certain car to pass by? A person to, like in the movies, walk slowly pass, consider this location and move on? Five minutes later, although nothing seemingly happened, he turned the lights back on.

I took a moment to observe the young newcomer. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a too big T-shirt and jacket, all dull and ratty. He was very tall and very skinny. Sickeningly so. Skin and bones made literal. Despite his height, he seemed very small, hunched over and staring at his feet. I noticed that the entire time, his eyes were half closed and complete empty. Void of any emotion or life. I took a closer look at his face. Several thin scars crisscrossed his face. His arms were folded across his chest, holding himself. He was soaking wet and his entire body trembled.

"Let me get you a towel." While getting the towel, I called my evening clients to tell them I had to cancel that evening. _This better be worth it…This is money I'm canceling… _When I came back with the biggest one I owned, I found him standing exactly as I left him. I offered the towel to him. He hesitantly took it and wrapped himself around with it. "You wanna sit down?" I said indicating the couch. Without a response, he strode over to the couch and sat on it. He brought his knees up and hugged them. He stared at the floor blankly. "What's your name?" I asked.

The twitch of his head was the only indicator that he heard me. He smiled and lightly giggled. "Lot of names… depends who you are on whether or not you're called by _that_ one…"

I gave him an incredulous look and thought, _Great_. _He's either a crazy stalker on my hands, or he really is a psychic… just clearly not stable…_ "What are _you _called?"

He tilted his head in my direction. "Depends who's calling me…" He giggled again. "Skinner called me pretty boy… White people call me Adam…"

_Oh, I am so out of my league here... He seemed lucid enough earlier, but... now he's like a small child._ "Is that your name? Adam?"

"Jus' told you… one of them."

I sighed in annoyance. "What did your parents call you?"

He scrunched his face in concentration. "Dad called me Murderer. But my brother said he was wrong."

_What? Why 'murderer?'_ "Who's your brother?"

He jerked his head up and stared at me. Tears welled in his eyes. "He's gone. Left me alone."

"Okay… what did your brother call you?"

"Sam…Sammy…"

"Sam. Alright Sam, are you… are you a mind reader?"

He continued to stare at me. A spark of recognition flared for a moment before, "Oh god… I'm sorry, Claire…"

_Umm... Okay, awkward. _"That's fine. But… What just happened?"

Sam looked around and asked, "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No."

He nodded in affirmation. "I have… periods. Heh, trust me. It used to me a lot worse."

"So, are you a mind reader?"

"Not exactly. I'm a contact telepath and empath."

"Meaning…"

"I… When I have contact with a person, I see things. About them, from their pasts mostly. Even when I'm not in contact I can feel their emotions, feel what they…"

"Alright, I get it," I said impatiently. _Something about all this is seriously wrong... or that could be the whole situation._ _What the hell is this kid anyway? He's obviously insane! Why am I not kicking him out?! _My subconscious kept bugging me about how he knew everything. _Playing along wouldn't be the best thing to do right now, I guess._ "What are doing here?

"I heard I can trust you."

"From whom?"

"I'm an empath. I can tell."

I shook my head to clear the confusion. It didn't work. Unable to think of anything else, "Why?"

He gave me a hard look. "I think I need to start from the beginning."

* * *

**Yes, it's short but I hope it was worth it! Reviews are like a drug. Can't get enough of them...**

**A bit late, I know but thank you sammygirl1963 for helping me think of an idea for the prequel :D**


	3. Truth

* * *

**Disclaimer: As before...**

**Wow, I'm getting these chapters up faster than I thought I would... Don't keep counting on that though! I'm bound to slow down eventually... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"My mother died in a house fire when I was a baby. My father was a drunk who tended to blame me and my brother for everything. When I was nine, he sent us to the orphanage. We both ran away in hopes of being able to live on our own. However, a group of men kidnapped us in hope of ransom. Then they found out what we could do." Sam paused. I assumed he was collecting his thoughts. _Or possibly fabricating more story to tell…_ "In..." Sam's eyes brimmed with tears and he minutely trembled. "In…a fight… my brother…" His breathing hitched with the memory. "And… a man that tried to help us. They were killed. I don't… I don't really remember much after that. The remaining men and later more men used me to gather information and… to satisfy their needs.

"Eventually, I think I was fifteen or sixteen, most of the men were either killed or arrested in a bank robbery gone wrong." Sam seemed to try to compose himself. "I was sent to an insane asylum." _Well that explains a lot!_ "After that… I don't really remember anything. I _think _I was catatonic while I was there. I _do_ know that eventually, for some unknown self-preservation reasons I assume, I escaped. Wandered the streets, just a crazy, homeless freak.

"A couple years ago, I figured out that some people were after me."

"Why?"

"At first I thought it was because I escaped the asylum. But… later I learned that other people all over were disappearing for no apparent reason."

Okay, I'm not stupid. My brain put the pieces together. "People with… abilities?" Sam nodded. "So what the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed. "Why come after me? What can I do?"

For a second, Sam looked ashamed. He looked like a little kid that was in trouble for throwing mud at his sister."I don't know if you can tell… but I'm not exactly… in good shape, so to say. I know, that you can keep a secret. Also, you're a psychic as well. Strength in numbers, ya know."

"Why tell me about your past? What does that matter?"

"Being what I am, I'll eventually learn everything about you. I want to be on even ground. I want you to trust me."

_This is impossible. There is no way this is happening. Not like this. Not this fast. It's just unreal. It's like the start of a bad novel. This kid wants me to help him deal with people that… I don't even know if he's right. I mean, he seems pretty coherent now, but before… well, at least he doesn't seem dangerous. _

My thoughts drifted to back to my 'previous' life. _What if he comes back and he finds me with this kid…?_

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." I stood and started locking the place up. "You can stay for the night but tomorrow…"

"No! Please! You have to help me!" His eyes screamed desperation and his breathing quickened.

"Calm down before you have a panic attack!" I sat back down next to him as he took a couple deep breathes. "And… I can't. I can barely support myself, let alone…"

"I'll work for you! I just…" He bowed his head in shame and his voice barely above a whisper. "I just don't want to be alone."

How could I say no to _that?_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

To be completely and utterly honest… this kids was really, _really_ annoying. At night Sam made all sorts of moaning noises. Telling him to shut up didn't really help. His periods of lucidity were rare and far in between. Otherwise, he's like a mentally challenged four year old or sitting catatonic in the corner of my room muttering under his breath. I was serious wondering whether he was just you standard loony. If so, pretty smart of him to be able to con me into 'helping' him.

We never really talked which was fine by me. He never changed his clothes (Not that he had clothes to change into). I eventually got him to take a shower while I washed his clothes. _My god, that was an awful smell._

He was there for a week when I finally snapped. _He must be lying to me. He hasn't done anything about these 'people' that were after him. He just screwing with me!_

While he was muttering in his corner I walked up to him and said, "I want you to leave, now."

Sam looked up at me in shock. "Wha…Why?"

"You lied to me. No one's after you. It's not like you've done anything to stop them or to find out more about them. You're eating my food that I can't really spare. Now get out."

"But… I…" He curled in on himself tighter. "Big brother said I could stay," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes. _This is getting ridiculous. _"Your brother's not even alive anymore, remember? If you don't get out now, I'm going to call the cops."

He shook his head hard and shrunk deeper in the corner. "Where are you?" he whimpered. "Why did'ya go away?" he said to no one, tears starting to run unnoticed down his face.

With an annoyed scoff, I grabbed his arm with the intention of throwing him out.

A soon as my hand touched him, he let out an ear-piercing scream. Withdrawing my hand in surprise, I stood in shock as Sam clutched his head and cried out. I slowly started to back up. His eyes were watery and unfocused. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" he screamed. "I JUST SAW IT! PLEASE, STOP HURTING ME!"

I froze._ Oh my god…_

* * *

**Reviews are loved!! XD**


	4. Visions

**Disclaimer: see the previous chapters**

**Man, I am on a roll! I am enjoying writing this story so much! Though something tells me all of you are going to be very confused or very, very mad at me by this end of this one... hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_I was seven years old. I had a horrible nightmare. _

A man stood on the corner, waiting for the signal to walk across the intersection. I recognized the man as Mr. Kripke, our neighbor. He looked both ways and saw nothing. Ignoring the DON'T WALK light, he stepped out into the road. When he reached the middle, WHAM! A car hit him full force. Mr. Kripke's body rolled over the top and landed in a bloody mess on the ground.

"_Mommy!"_

"_Mmm… What is it, Claire?"_

"_Mr. Kripke died."_

"_What?" My mom sat up in her bed and gave me a concerned look. "Were you asleep?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Oh sweetie, don't worry. It was just a nightmare."_

_But nightmares don't come true… do they?_

_Mom and I were walking down the street when we saw an ambulance and fire truck surrounded by a mass of people. We made our way to the crowd. "What happened?" my mom asked one of the bystanders._

"_Mr. Kripke." My mom and I both went ridged. "He was hit by a car."_

_Everything was agony after that. Somehow, word got out that I had a nightmare about it before it happened. I was bullied and taunted constantly as school. My parents got hate mail and threats daily. The worst part was that my Parents wouldn't even look at me. They barely said a word to me._

_One day after school, a group of kids surrounded me behind the building._

"_Why did'ya do it? Huh, Claire? What are you? Some kinda witch?"_

_I just shook my head in response. I was scared. I was downright petrified. Kelly, a girl I had been friends with for years, walked up and slapped me across the face. Then they all came down on me, kicking, hitting, scatching. I curled into a ball. I screamed and tried to get away… "IT WASN'T MY FAILT! I JUST SAW IT! PLEASE, STOP HURTING ME!"_

* * *

Sam was in fetal position on the floor, his arms held close to his chest, his eyes wide and unfocused, trembling violently. A soft mewing sound emitted from him. I felt this impulse to wrap my arm around and comfort him. But I knew that touching him probably would make it worse. He eventually closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his head, as though trying to hide, and cried. I backed away until my legs him my bed. I sat in a slight state of shock. _The truth… he was telling me the truth. After… there's no way he's been lying to me. If he wasn't lying about his powers… _I looked down at him. He was… well... pathetic. So young. Way too young to have had to live alone with a power like this. I remembered how I had treated him all week and felt immensely guilty. I laid back on the bed and contemplated what to do.

* * *

_The room was gigantic. Practically stark white and sterile looking. A figure stood in the center. I looked at him from behind. He… wasn't human. He had enormous blue wings. Blue scales covered his back. His legs and arms were scaled and well muscled. Sharp claws virtually shined in the bright room. _

_Sam, seemingly out of nowhere, ran up to him from behind and wrapped his arms around the draconian's neck. The draconian bucked and roared. Sam held on firm. The draconian spun around, unlatching Sam, and thrust a claw through Sam's torso._

"Claire!"

My eyes snapped open. Someone was bent over me. He was handsome… and had bright green eyes. I smiled excitedly. _Oh my god! It's him! Did he come back!?_

"Dean?" I whispered hopefully.

* * *

**Well...? I know it's short but... I just had to end it there. How many of you hate me?**

** Did I clear a couple things up or did I just make you more confused? (How many of you are going back to the first chapter to reread it? :P) Tell me everything! Review please!**


	5. Child

**Disclaimer: These are kinda annoying...**

**AN: this chapter contains child rape. Kinda graphic. You've been warned.**

**I'm actually having trouble with the whole 'Sam crazy' thing... seriously, let me know how I'm doing, 'cause I'm having trouble writing this fic... anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

"Dean?" I whispered hopefully.

He smiled sadly. "Claire… It's me."

"Sam!" I sat up quickly, causing my head to spin.

Sam quickly retreated until his back hit the wall. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated. "Sammy be good. I'll make it good. I'll be a good boy," he cried.

"Oh jeez, Sam I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that…"

"My fault. Dirty little boy needs training. Ahh! Please! Don't hurt me! Mommy…!" he whined. His voice changed with every statement. "Subject ready for testing. That's it, boy. I know you like it… Stop it!" He ran a fist to his head, repeatedly hitting it. "Won't go away. Nothing goes away… Why did you leave me, Dean!"

After several agonizing minutes, Sam… well, he passed out.

Even in sleep, he was curled in a protective ball and shivering in the corner. _This kid just can't get a break._

I thought about his ramblings. I wondered how much of it was delusion and how much was past. A few things stood out to me. The first being, 'Why did you leave me, Dean.' I figured it just be residue from when he touched me. _Or more realistically when I grabbed him._ Pushing my guilt to the side for later, I figured that a lot of what's in his head is just information about other people. Everyone he has ever touched. _Jeez, no wonder he's insane._ I sighed.

_What the hell are we going to do now?_

* * *

_The door creaked open and he stepped inside. He walked up to the naked teen cowering in the chains. "Ready, pretty boy?" he smiled maliciously. He pulled out a key and unlocked the chains from the wall. He dragged the boy back to a room with a four poster, dirtily-made bed. He chained each of the boy's extremities onto each of the posts, his body facedown. Sam started to whimper as he became vaguely aware of what was about to happen. The man smiled and his weak struggles. He flicked the whip and smiled wider when the Sam flinched. He brought his arm up and swung down heavily. Sam cried out as the whip dug into his flesh. His screams got louder with every stroke. _Whap! Whap! Whap!_ After fifteen strokes he lay limply on the bed, reduced to whimpers and shaking profusely. "Oh I like this part," he said. "Now that you're all hot and sweet…" He undressed himself and straddled his legs. He thrust his enlarged member deep into Sam. Sam's eyes widened as he was assaulted by the images, sounds, and touch of past rapes and by the man's recent activities. The man worked himself deeper in, faster and harder. Sam felt disgusted at himself as his body responded. His body screaming to be released. The man grabbed his testicles, refusing Sam's release. His body vibrated against his will. When he finally released Sam, his entire body shook in agony as the overstimulated orgasm ripped through his body. Through all the chaos in his mind, one thought rang out. _What the hell would Dean think of me now?

* * *

I left Sam alone to sleep in his corner. God knows he needs it. I kept wondering how the hell he doesn't have any nightmares. In the week he's been here, he's never had a single nightmare.

I quickly redid my hair and got dressed. I had a couple more clients tonight. Then I can really think about what I'm going to do next.

* * *

"Don't worry," I said to the college girl. "That Calculus test will be so easy, it'll seem like you're back in Algebra 2."

The girl gave me a smile as she opened the door and left, leaving me with the familiar bitter feeling. I checked my schedule. _One more. Just one more to go… _I walked into my room to check on Sam. He was minutely jerking fitfully now but besides that he was unchanged. I was overcome by feelings of guilt again. _ Why do people look so innocent when they're asleep? It just makes me feel worse. And Sam, he's got to be the most innocent person I met and I treated him like shit. _I took another look at him. _He's kinda cute…_ Woah! Okay, Claire. Let's not go there. He's got to be about seventeen years old. You are NOT a ped, Claire! _My subconscious is so annoying. But truthful nonetheless. But I mean, if you ignore the scars and homelessness then he'd be decently attractive._

I went back and waited in the Waiting Room. Go figure. Right at 6:30, the door opened and a middle aged man walked in.

"Please come in," My mystic voice was getting scratchy at this point but it was still passable.

We sat on either side of my Crystal Ball Table. (I know, I've got such creative names for these things.) I smiled and said, "What do you need seen, sir?"

"There's a mission I've been assigned. Will I be able to complete it efficiently?"

"What's this assignment?"

"I need to recruit an exceptional person."

Okay, it doesn't take a genius to realize who this person was and what he intended. I stood and stated, "You need to leave, now."

At first he looked confused. But it quickly changed. "So you know. No matter." He lunged his arm out and grabbed me by my clothes.

"Get off me!" I screamed.

"I know that Winchester brat was affiliated with you!"

_Winchester?! Dean Winchester?! What does that mean that he…?_

"…It's no use trying to persuade you." He grabbed my hair and placed a hand over my mouth. Panic set in as I tried to pry his hands off me. "Shut the hell up, bitch!"

I heard a loud crack. His hand's went limp and I quickly pulled myself from his grasp. Falling to the floor in a heap, I looked up. The man was kneeling on the ground looking up a Sam with a dazed expression. Sam had my crystal ball tight in his hand. He swung his arm and the crystal ball shattered on contact with the man's face, whom went down cold.

We stayed still for an uncomfortably long time. Then Sam dropped the remaining of the ball hastily. "Bad man tried to hurt you," he whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself and hunching over. "'M sorry. I'll do better next time, promise. I w-won't let it h-h-happen a-a-again." He cried and stepped back as if expecting a blow.

"No, no, no, no, no, Sam. You did good!"

"Really?" he looked up with a hopeful face. My heart ached at the child-like demeanor.

"Yeah! Now wait here while I get a couple things, okay?"

"'Kay. My brother always said following pretty ladies' orders was a good thing. "

_Sounds like your brother was a player. _"Good. We're leaving here. Now."

* * *

**Okay, I'm really doubtful about this chapter... so please tell me how I did! Please!**

**AN: I need someone I can talk to about each chapter. I'm not sure if that's what a Beta is or not, but someone to help with a few questions I might have and editing and stuff. Any volunteers?**


	6. Information

**Disclaimer: the usual**

**Another chapter done. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

To be honest, besides the privacy issue, the shelter isn't that much worse than my apartment.

I stood in line for food. The volunteer dumped the thin soup into the dishes I carried. _I never thought I'd ever be someplace like this._

Sam was still curled up on the bed when I got back. I placed both dishes on the ground and looked at Sam's face. "Sam? You there?" His eyes were half closed and dead. He was constantly trembling despite the warm temperature. Sometimes he would mutter a word or two about it being 'too loud.'

Ever since we left, Sam has been slipping in and out of reality. And when he's in it, he's almost like a small, schizophrenic child.

I grabbed one of the bowls and spooned some out. I held it in front of Sam's face, barely touching his lips. I found that he'll automatically eat something if he's egged on to. He opened his mouth and closed it again as I stuck the spoon in. I pulled the spoon out and waited for him to swallow. We repeated the process until his share was gone. I kept my share to give to him later. Looking at Sam intently, "Sam? Sam, can you hear me?" He made no indication of hearing me. "You gotta snap outta this, kid. You need to be just you again. I need to talk someone about all this." I started to tear up as realizations hit me. "I lost my job. I lost my home. Hell, I might as well have permanently lost my fiancé." For the billionth time, I wondered where Dean was. And if he even cared about me anymore. "I think you would have liked my fiancé. He was always joking around and… but he had his soft side. No matter how stoic he acted he was actually very emotional… God, Dean would kill me right now if he new I was saying all this."

"You must love him very much," Sam whispered.

I looked down in surprise. "Sam?"

"Yeah. S-Sorry."

"No, Sam. I should be sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I should have trusted you…"

"It's good that you didn't. You never know who you can trust. It's best to have proof. I guess I should have just shown you somehow."

Not really knowing what to say, "How are you feeling?" He shrugged a little. I grabbed my soup and handed it to him. Sam looked at the empty bowl and said in a soft voice, "Claire, you need to eat too."

"I'll survive," I said firmly. "You were starving when you came to me."

"Exactly," he whispered. "I'm used to it."

"You can't even sit up, Sam. Eat it."

He stared at me for a moment before gently taking the dish out of hand, careful to avoid touching my fingers. I watched as he gulped down the soup. I quickly grabbed a towel and wiped the soup that dribbled out of the side of his mouth. "I feel like a little kid."

"Yeah, well, you've been acting like one for a week now."

"I know." He sighed. "God, I'm so pathetic. Crazy guy can't…Dammit don't loose now," he said to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and grasped his head. "The noises won't go away…"

I didn't say anything. I honestly didn't know what to say. Nothing much has happened since we ran. I retrieved the money in the savings account Dean and I set up for emergencies. I spent my days caring for Sam. In the state of mind of a confused, insane child, it's been difficult to consol him. I've accidentally touched him a couple times helping him to the bathroom and whatnot, making his condition slightly worse each time. _God he's so young to have to deal with all this._

"Hey, Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"Out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Not sure. What year is it?"

"2007."

"Hmm. Wow. I'm 23."

"What?! You look 17!"

"Well, malnourishment can only get…" His eyes widened.

"Sam?"

"P-promise I'll b-be good… p-promise…"

"Oh Sam."

He started to cough and gag. Tears ran down his face as he cried, "S-stop it! Why you hurting me! What'd I do wrong?!"

"Shhh… Sam. You're fine! You didn't do anything wrong."

"P-please, please I'll do a-anything, jus' stop! No, n-no, p-please! No..." His tears came to a stop and his eyes went dead.

"Sam?" I sighed. _He's catatonic again._

_I wonder if this is how a mother feels. Worrying and trying her best to care for a child._ Sam seemed so vulnerable. I wanted so badly to just put my arms around him and try to comfort him. But I can't. I wondered if anything was ever able gave him comfort. No one can touch him and give him comfort, saying the wrong word couldn't send him off on another episode...

Sam really is cursed.

* * *

_Skinner twisted his fist in Sam's hair and lifted his head back. Sam opened his mouth as trained. Skinner smiled as he thrust himself into Sam's mouth. He worked his way deeper into his throat causing him to gag. Xac had a firm grip of his testicles as he sucked Sam hard. Sam cried as the pictures assaulted him without relief. Xac squeezed his testicles once again preventing release. Sam retreated back into his mind as far as he could to be jerked back with a slap across the face. "Come on, pretty boy. I know ya like it," Skinner grinned. Xac bit down hard causing Sam to cry out. Xac finally released Sam. He kept Sam's load in his mouth as he stood up and kissed Sam harshly, forcing him to swallow his own come. Skinner reappeared and held a cock ring in front of Sam's face. "Ready for round five, bitch?"_

* * *

Another week went by. Sam slowly improved, having more and longer periods of lucidity.

He sat on the floor, curled up in the same position, while I was sitting on the bed. "I'm not sure…" he said.

"Can you try!? I mean you've had contact with some of those people…" I felt guilty asking this of him, but I had to know if the Winchester that the man spoke of was my Dean.

Sam looked up at me and asked, "What is this guy to you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just curious. Is he a relative?"

"My fiancé." _Or would have been if I had had a chance to answer his proposal._

"Oh." Sam gave me one last look before closing his eyes. He had told me that if he concentrated hard enough, he could focus on certain people's memories and thoughts and relive them. It was a bit selfish of me to ask him to do this but… it's _Dean._ He opened his eyes again. "Well?"

"I… heard a couple mentions… and, uh… well, there might…"

"You're a lousy liar."

He sighed. "Never really had to before. They captured him a couple months ago."

"Only a couple months?"

"Yeah." _What was Dean doing before that?_ "They think he has multiple gifts."

"Like…?"

"The most obvious would be Draconian. He can transform in to a Dragon/Human hybrid. He can also suppress other people's 'gifts.' Even… even unintentionally sometimes."

_Dean… my Dean. Dean Winchester isn't exactly the most common of names… All this time, we've been keeping secrets from each other. I wonder if he was going to tell me about his secrets… _ "Is he alright?"

"I don't know."

"Sam…"

"No, I really don't know." He shook his head. "I'm almost certain now that they have psychics working for them. The people I've touched know too much to not know more. These people are good at covering their tracks. For all I know, they're giving those of us they have captured lollipops and candy canes! What's so funny?"

"It's just… It's nice to see you… frustrated. It's nice."

"Yeah well, I just don't know what to do." Sam reverted back to his submissive manner as though I just hit him. _Oh, how guilty can he make me feel!?_

"I think we should leave here," he said.

"What? Why?"

"It's no safer here than it was at your apartment. And we'd be putting others at risk. I lived on the streets before, I can do it again. And we're more likely to learn more if we stay to the streets."

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"Now."

* * *

**Again, feeling iffy about some stuff here so please comment. Tell me if your bothered or hate something. Really, I actually find negative stuff more comforting then positive. (as long as it's constructive)  
**


	7. Streets

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Warning: sensitive issue (Really short. Just mentioned)**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I thought this was a good spot to leave off. I feel that I'm moving things unnaturally fast, so constructive criticism is REALLY appreciated at this point 'cause I honestly think my chapters are getting less realistic as I keep going... so please review. All jokes aside.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam had managed to survive on the streets for a couple years by himself so survival wasn't really a question. Until you add me along for the ride.

It wasn't long until that 'monthly problem' came to mind. That's when my saving came in handy. We only had a couple hundred dollars so we had to steal almost everything we can. "Don't like to," Sam said. "Only done it couple times. But this don' seem like something we can get outta garbage." I found it hard to believe that he hasn't stolen that much in his life. But then again, with all the bad things he's seen he probably doesn't want to add to it. (Though right now, he might be in shock since I just gave him 'the talk.')

Sam seemed to get steadily worse again. Mostly acting stuff out that isn't really happening. Reliving past events… He was constantly talking randomly to the invisible person. Sometimes he barely registered the fact that I was there.

We didn't learn anything more about the people after us. At this point, we were just trying to survive.

* * *

During a fierce thunderstorm, Sam led me to an abandoned building. We huddled under our own layers of soaked clothes. We panted heavily, trying to catch out breaths. "Pretty boy likes the lap dance, huh?" Sam mumbled. "Subject shows signs of several anomalies… You bitch. Tryin' to hold out on your own. Nothing without me…"

At this point I had learned to block out and ignore Sam's ramblings. Though my stomach still clenched at Sam's desperation for something. With each ramble it seems as though he's trying to say something in particular. Like he's coherent on some level. But can only use other people's voices. And his message never gets across.

There was a sudden clatter and a harsh voice. "Who's there!?" A middle aged man and a woman in her early twenties, both obviously homeless, came into view. "The hell you doing here? Get out before I make you," the man said.

"There's plenty of room," I said shakily. "Can't we just stay until the storm is over?" Sam had stopped mumbling and was actually staring straight at our new friends.

"No. Get out now…"

"Jack…" the woman said. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "They're like us."

"What? Marie, are you sure?"

Marie looked down at us and said, "I'm sorry about him. Our lives make him a bit paranoid."

"I understand."

"Marie," Jack said. "Need to talk to you."

Marie turned to join Jack. They walked a little ways away so that all you could hear was soft whispers.

"Scared." Sam said.

"What?"

"They're scared. It's really intense. And…"

"And?"

"We can trust them."

"What? How can you know? You haven't touched them or…"

"Claire, please. Just trust me on this."

I looked over at the couple. Marie's comment echoed in my head. _'They're like us.'_ _Does that mean…?_ "Sam? Do you think… that maybe… they're one of us."

"I dunno…"

"Well can you check?"

"How can _I_…?"

"Like how you knew I was a seer before you met me."

"Right…" Sam looked unsure of himself for some reason.

"Sam, what…?" That's when a realization hit me. _Seems to be happening a lot lately… _"You didn't know about my powers through your own, did you?"

"Ye-yeah! I did! It's just…"

"Don't lie to me, Sam! Just tell me how…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Be a good boy now." Sam shrunk away from me and curled into a tight ball. "They're gold," I heard him mumble. "They're gold, really pretty. Outlining and tracing. Oh, god. Big brother… please help me…"

I sighed. Once again, I blocked out Sam's mumblings. I was getting so tired of all this. I just wished it would end. I wished Sam never came to my home. I wished people were not chasing me through the city. I wished I had never gotten the visions. I wished Dean was by my side.

"So," Jack said. He walked up and stared us down. "You're like us."

_Well isn't that vague and specific at the same time._ "I assume you mean powers?"

They didn't really look all that surprised. "You have visions. He's an empath."

"Wha-… how do you know that?"

"Me," Marie said. "I can sense other psychics and their abilities." She looked up at the man before continuing. "My brother, Jack, and I are living with some others." She smiled hopefully at us. "Would you like to stay with us?"

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you REALLY think. Any pointers on approving are much appreciated!! **


	8. Others

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet anyway ;)**

**I know it's kinda short and I'm taking longer with updates, but I always have trouble with the middle of stories so, please be patient. BTW, if any of you are betas, would you be interested in helping?  
**

* * *

"Stay with you… and other psychics?" Claire said.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute," Jack said. "We don't even know who they are, Marie!"

Marie didn't even look at her brother as she crouched down in front of me and asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Claire. This is Sam…" Curiosity took over. "What powers do _you _have, Jack?"

"I'm telekinetic. So, what are you, Sam's advocate?"

"Jack…" Marie said.

"Marie, I don't trust them." He lowered his voice to a whisper, though I could still hear him. "They could be working for AISP for all we know."

"Do they look like they're in any condition to capture anyone!?" Marie agitatedly whispered.

"AISP is perfectly capable of getting good actors…"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Marie offered her hand to me. "C'mon. Don't worry about Jack. He won't bite. You're safer with us, anyway."

* * *

We were walking through some abandoned sewers. _There's something very cliché about this…_ Jack was point followed by Marie, then me, then Sam bringing up the rear. He was still mumbling to himself about all the 'gold' he was seeing. The sewers were anything but gold. Metal tubes filled with old moldy water and covered in mucus and slime.

"Hey, Scarface." We had taken a short break and were all leaning against the damp walls. Sam momentarily stopped his mumbling and looked up at Jack. His eyes were dead and he subtly moved closer to me. "Can you talk to us or are you too occupied talking to your imaginary friend?"

"Jack!" Marie slapped her brother on the arm. "The heck you doing?"

"I don't trust him, Marie. There's just something about him…"

"How thick are you, Jack! His name is _Sam_." Without another word she marched down the sewer line. Jack made no further comment and followed her. I looked back at Sam, who had continued his mumblings, with a confused look. "What does his name have to do with anything?"

"Pretty boy likes his present," Sam mumbled. "Gold disappeared when I lost it… I promise, follow when separated... "

* * *

We arrived at an old sewer main about half an hour later. There were three other occupants lying on old mattresses and blankets. Empty cans lay everywhere. A small collection of water bottles were stacked in a corner. There was a crank lamp and a couple flashlights lying about.

A middle-aged Asian American looked up at us from his book. He was curled on a mattress holding what I recognized as the Bible in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Two African Americans, a woman about my age and a little girl about seven, were huddled together on a mattress under several thin blankets.

"Here we are," Marie said in a faux cheerful voice. "Home sweet home."

"Who are our new friends?" the man asked.

"This is Claire and Sam. Claire has visions. Sam a touch empath."

The man nodded. The woman stared impassively and the little girl in her arms grinned widely. "I understand animals," the girl said proudly. "But mommy can tell them what to do. And they _listen!_ They don't listen to me. But if mommy asks them for food, then they bring some!"

The woman's stare finally focused on us. She held the girl closer to her. "I'm Laura. This is my daughter, Gina." Gina smiled proudly at her name.

The man stood up and held he hand out to me. "I'm Markus." I took his hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Claire Winchester."

My stomach flipped and my face turned red. "Umm… My name is Claire Shoeman. Winchester is…"

"Oh, my. I'm sorry. Guess it hasn't happened yet."

"Sorry?"

"I'm seer as well, Ms. Shoeman."

I allowed myself a small smile. _I wonder…_

"Alright," Jack said. "There's a few things you guys need to understand. One: Any food you find is split between all of us. Two: Never go out alone and never go out without telling everyone else. And three: I'm in charge. What I says goes and keep in mind I _hate_ complaining." Jack went to a corner of the main and lay on a pile of blankets.

I looked at Sam, who seemed more lucid at the moment. He looked around the main, then at each person. His eyes seemed to follow an invisible line. He wandered away from all of us to an empty corner. He smiled. Actually smiled. His eyes shining and everything. It made my chest swell. _Well, at least he's more comfortable here._ He leaned his forehead against the wall and sighed. After a moment, he curled up on the floor and fell to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Answers you all have been waiting for will be showing up within the next couple chapters (hopefully!) Reviewing makes me happy therefore I write faster ;)  
**


	9. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I made no money. Happy?**

**Longer than the last few updates. I don't think you'll mind :) From here to a couple chapters ahead, things start to clear up so, enjoy!**

* * *

My attention was diverted down when I felt a tug on my leg. Gina looked up at me with a smiling face. "Wanna talk?"

I smiled. "Sure." Gina eagerly grabbed my hand and led me to the mattress where her mother lay with her eyes closed. "Will we bother you, Laura?" Without opening her eyes, she shook her head. I sat down in a way that I could keep an eye on Sam. He was still sleeping, curled in the corner with a smile faintly present on his face.

"Sorry about Jack," Gina said. "He's such a jerk!"

"It's alright. This lifestyle is bound to make _some _people ornery."

"What's 'orny?'"

"Never mind."

Gina sighed, looking in Jack's direction. "I miss Dean."

It took me a minute to completely process that statement. "Wait, did you say _Dean?_"

"Yeah. He's the one that used to be in charge."

"Wh-What happened to him?"

Gina's face fell. "I-Spie got 'im."

"AISP, sweetie," her mother corrected, eyes still closed.

"What's AISP?" I asked.

Laura opened her eyes and looked at me for a second. Then she sat up and sighed. "Adam's Institute of Special People. As far as we know, it's a government association that deals with people like us. They capture us, and we're never seen again. According to Dean, they're most likely studying and experimenting on us."

I laughed bitterly. _God, can this get more cliché?_ "So, Dean was with you guys."

"Well, like Gina said. He was in charge. Brought us together a couple years ago off the streets."

"All of you?"

"Yeah… Dean said that there are probably a lot of us living normally. But, we're the ones that can't fit in anywhere. Those rules Jack told you, those were the rules that Dean made to keep us safe."

"'Cept the last one," Gina pointed out.

"Except the last one," Laura agreed.

"When…" I paused. "When was Dean taken?"

Laura's face remained impassive, though it was a moment before she answered. "A couple months ago."

"Which really, really sucks," Gina whined. "He's so much nicer than Jack. Jack always fought with him." Gina lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think he was jealous. Jack was always challenging him. He eventually stopped though."

"Why?"

"I dunno… gave up, I guess."

I sighed. _Dean… is this why you left? You found out about this association and you decided to do something about it? Why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me? What else did you hide from me?_

* * *

It was late at night. (At least, I assumed it was because everyone was asleep, including Sam who was still tucked in his corner.) Gina was curled in her mother's arms. Laura, whose body was placed protectively in front of Gina's, was snoring softly. Jack and Marie slept side by side, Jack being closer to the entrance, in case any threat should come in. Mark slept in the corner furthest from the entrance, leaving me the sole person conscious. (Didn't really have a choice. Jack told me to keep watch and I really didn't feel up to having an altercation of any kind.)

I crawled to where Sam slept. He was curled in fetal position, eyes screwed shut, his breathing erratic. _So much for my theory of him not having nightmares._ He only moved when he tried to tuck himself deeper in the corner. Only then did he calm down for a while. _What is it about _this_ corner that makes him so… happy, for lack of a better word?_ I examined the scars that crisscrossed his face. _I wonder what those men did to him. Whatever they did, it was enough to drive him insane. _ I noticed old rope-burn scars on his wrists. I wouldn't be surprised if his entire body was covered in scars of all shapes and sizes. _Who could do that to a child? Poor kid lost his entire family. His mother when he was a baby, his father sent him and his brother away, and his brother was killed in front of him. It's a wonder he didn't just give up right then and there and died. But from the sounds of it, those men didn't give him the choice. _

My thoughts wondered to the rest of the psychics. Or more specifically, Dean. All those years he was gone, he was helping other psychics. It made me kind of angry. He felt that taking care of other psychics, strangers, was more important then staying with the woman he loved the most. I felt myself wishing I had just told him about my visions. Then he would have included me and we could have been together. I started to silently cry as I thought more about him. _Dean…! Where are you? God, I need you, baby… Now more then ever! _ I laid on the floor, and fell unwillingly to sleep.

* * *

_I watched myself walk down a long hallway, bright with florescent lights. There was no sound that I could hear. Just the image. 'I' looked behind several times, as though looking for followers. A door suddenly opened behind 'me'. 'I' turned around quickly. Sam came out the door and faced me, tears streaming down his face. 'I' said something to him. He made no response. He lifted his arm and pointed it at 'me'. 'I' was suddenly lifted into the air by an unseen force. 'My' hands leapt to 'my' throat and clawed at it, as though trying to get the invisible hands away. After a minute, 'my' eyes rolled back and 'my' body went limp. Sam, still crying, lowered his arm, and 'my' body fell to the ground, lifeless. The image seemed to freeze. Sam stood over 'my' dead body. He suddenly clutched his head and screamed a silent scream. His eyes wide and crazed, tears leaking out uncontrollably. He knelt to the ground and cradled my head in his arms._

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was used to seeing traumatic visions in my sleep, so I had no immediate reaction. Though I had my doubts that this was even a vision. Sam would never be able to kill anyone. He would never be able to want to. Even if he did, he doesn't have telekinesis.

Speaking of telekinesis, I wasn't the only occupant awake. Jack glared at me from next to his sister, who (like everyone else) was still asleep. "You were supposed to keep watch," he growled.

"Well, sorry. I was tired. Haven't gotten much sleep what with the government association chasing after me."

He shook his head, as though he expected more from me.

"What is your problem?" I asked. "Ever since you've taken me and Sam in, you've been treating me and especially him like garbage."

"I don't know you. I don't have any reason to trust you."

"Did you trust Dean?"

His face changed slightly. "Dean? Yes. Didn't like the bastard all too much, but I trusted him. Why?"

"He's my fiancé."

Jack's face showed mild shock. "Never mentioned you."

"Yeah, well. He had his reasons." _ I hope._

"Is that why you're with _him_?" He tilted his head towards Sam.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

He smiled. "So you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Sam… is Dean's younger brother."

* * *

**Don't kill me for ending it there. Explanations galore in the next couple of chapters, I promise! Meanwhile, reviews make me happy and will make me want to update faster...  
**


	10. Hiding

**Disclaimer: you know the drill...**

**This chapter should clear a few things up... have fun!**

* * *

I blinked. "Dean's _brother?_"

"Interesting… Neither of them seemed to think telling you was important. I wonder why?"

I quickly reviewed all my conversations I had had with Sam. _It seems as though he didn't know him. I said his name so many times, and he didn't so much a flinch. Didn't he say his brother died? Was he wrong? I mean, he is insane. Maybe he was in denial… but…_ I tried to put all these thoughts aside to say, "That's why Marie was protecting Sam. Earlier when she said, 'His name is Sam'…"

"Yes, Marie realized who he was before I did. Still, that doesn't mean I'm going to treat him any differently."

"What?! Of course you need to treat him differently! Even if he wasn't… Dean's brother… He's insane, easily confused, and scared shitless all the time!"

"Claire…?" Sam whispered.

"Sam! Jeezus, you're awake?"

His eyes were teary and soft. Still curled in fetal position he looked up at me. "Was gonna make it better, let us go… Mommy, I saw 'im die… Gold can be retrieved…"

"Sam?" _Why is he always talking about this gold… I wonder when he'll be _coherent_ again because we have got some serious talking to do!_

Sam crawled closer to me until his head rested on my lap. He closed his eyes again and fell back into a restless sleep. I looked down at him in surprise. I hesitantly placed my hand on his head. Once I was sure that my touch wasn't affecting him, I stroked his hair. _What, now all of a sudden I don't hurt him…? _"Does he even know?"

"What?"

"Does Sam know that Dean's his brother? I mean, talked about him but he never mentioned…"

"I guess…" he interrupted. "I should tell you what he told me."

* * *

**AN: this portion is told in first-person from Jack's point of view**

"_Jack."_

_I turned my head towards the entrance. Dean stood there with a serious look on his face. What else was new?_

"_We need to talk." So, I followed him outside. _

_We stopped once we were outside in an alley. He turned around and said, "You need to stop challenging me."_

"_Why? It's not like you're doing anything to help us, anyway. You live in that apartment while we all rot down here in the sewers."_

"_I know. That's why I'm going to tell you why."_

_I was surprised that he actually had a reason and wasn't just a selfish bastard. But I still wasn't convinced. _

"_When I was thirteen, my old man sent me and my brother to the orphanage, certain that we were to blame for our mother's death. Similar to Marie, if I'm not mistaken. Anyway, we were… separated."_

"_Separated how?"_

"_I died."_

"_What?!"_

"_Well, clinically I was dead for five hours, but that's an entirely different story. Anyway, I looked for my brother for years. Never was able to find him. And with what he could do…"_

"_And what's that, exactly?"_

"_Empathy."_

"_Ah."_

_He sighed before continuing. _"_About two years ago… he found me. I don't know how. But… he did. I moved, got a different apartment, he's been living with me ever since."_

"_That's it!?" I said incredulously. "Because your _brother_ is there?!"_

_Dean grabbed my collar and slammed me against the wall. "You haven't seen him! Even if you did, I doubt you'd understand… Imagine Marie, completely broken, mentally and physically." _

_I didn't. I didn't want to. _

_"It's a miracle he was able to find me and even__ after a year…! He is still broken!" He shoved me against the wall repeatedly for emphasis. "I _will not_ risk him being with other people. I will not risk further harm to him."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

_He let go of me. "For a couple reasons. The first being… I have a lead on where AISP is. I'm going to investigate it."_

"_By yourself?! Without telling the others?! Hell, no! I'm going with you."_

"_No. I need you to stay here. You have justification to be proud of your power. You certainly rival mine."_

"_When you're not around."_

"_Still, that's why I need you here. You need to take care of the others."_

_I looked at him. "You're not coming back, are you?"_

_Dean smiled bitterly. "If you can't beat 'em…"_

"_Are you insane!?"_

"_I've always been a little bit crazy."_

"_You're going to help them?!"_

"_The closer I get to them, the easier it'll be to bring them down."_

"_And how exactly will you relay this information back… do you want on taking them down yourself?!"_

"'_Want' isn't the right word…" We stood in silence for a minute._

"_I can't change your mind, can I?"_

"_No. Listen, Sam doesn't know about you guys or what I'm about to do. Yet, anyway."_

"_Sam…?"_

"_My brother. I've already made some arrangements for him even if he doesn't know what I'm about to do. He's been completely in the dark about all this except for AISP and… well, that I'm trying to stop them. Anyway, if he happens to stumble into you guys, take care of him like you would any other psychic." He turned to go back to the others. "You can tell Marie, but don't tell the others."_

_"Why?"_

_He gave me a strangely blank look. "I have my reasons."_

* * *

**So, ya hate it? Love it? Less confused now? More confused now? Press that oh, so lovely purple button below to let me know!  
**


	11. Why

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Shorter than usual but the next one should answer most of those questions you've all been waiting for. So it's going to be pretty long.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We sat in silence. All sorts of things ran through my head. _Why didn't he mention me? Why didn't Dean tell me anything? Why didn't Sam say anything? Why? Why? WHY?_

_Why me?_

I looked down at Sam. My arm was getting tired from stroking his hair. But I couldn't bring myself to stop. I felt very proud for some reason that Sam was allowing me to touch him and that it wasn't affecting him. I gave up trying to make sense out of everything and everyone. I just stored the information for later usage. I somehow knew that Jack wasn't a liar, even though he's still a bastard in my book. Everything that he said about Dean seemed to fit. The quick-to-anger type, with a faux-holier-than-thou attitude. Yup, that's my Dean.

So, Dean's now working for the AISP in order to gain inside info. And he's planning to take them on himself!? God, I could kill him for that! And when I see him again that's exactly what I'll do. _I wonder what he's found out. I hope he's alright._

I jumped as a raccoon and stag suddenly came through the entrance. "What the…?!" At this point, Sam was the only one sleeping. So I was the only one startled by the sudden animal appearance.

"It's okay," Gina said. "Mommy asked them to bring us some food." That's when I noticed the packages of meat and bread they were holding in their mouths. They went over to Laura and Gina and dropped the food in front of them. Laura smiled as she whispered a thanks to them. After they left, "How do they even know how…?" I asked

"I told them," Laura said. "Give them the simple instructions and they understand. Animal don't communicate like we do. All you have to do is make them understand and you're good."

"I'm going to nod my head and pretend I understood that."

Gina giggled. "You're funny, Claire." I smiled.

Jack proceeded in splitting the food up evenly between everyone. I saved Sam's portion in the plastic the bread came in. When we all had our fill everyone proceed with their day. Mark continued to read. Jack and Marie conversed in whispers, and Laura slept while Gina stared intently at a rat. (I assumed she was 'talking' or whatever to it) As the day got older I started to worry about Sam. He was sleeping so peacefully. It seemed…_ wrong._

"Sam," I whispered. "Sam!" He moaned as he started to stir. He looked up at me with sleepy eyes and smiled. "Feeling better?" I asked.

"Better. Been a long time since I've been able to sleep like that."

I wanted to ask him about Dean so badly. But I didn't want to destroy the peaceful look on his face. But… _It's Dean. _"Sam, why didn't you tell me about Dean?"

I felt Sam stiffen under my arm. "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was your brother?"

"How…?"

"Don't ask me how, because I don't want to tell you. Just… answer my question."

"Exactly… how much do you know?"

"How about you tell me how much you know. Sam… I am so tired of being in the dark. Especially about Dean. Everyone seems to know more about him than I ever did." My eyes started to well up but I kept the tears at bay. "It feels as though maybe he didn't love me, I mean he never told me anything! Not really! But he asked me to marry him! He asked me to marry him…" I whispered. _Suppression of other people's gifts, transformation into a dragon/human hybrid… that's why my visions receded. He was unintentionally suppressing them. Did he know that he was suppressing them? God, why didn't he talk to me?_

_Why? Why didn't you tell him about _your _gifts?_

I hung my head as the tears leaked through. _He must have been scared… Just like I was…_

I flinched a little was Sam reached up and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Okay." He whispered. "I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!  
**


	12. Dean

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

**Sorry for the delay! Been working on another story... This flashback is going to be several chapters long. Told from both Sam and Dean's point of view but mostly Sam's. Let me know if it gets too confusing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I was never aware of reality. Too many people were in my head screaming for domination. I gave up trying to keep my own a long time ago. My body worked on autopilot. Finding food and water… it did the necessities without my consent. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to take my own life. Which I couldn't 'want to.' I wasn't even aware that I existed. I was empty. I was nothing. _

_All of a sudden, one day, things seemed clearer. I felt the blanket of comfort brush me on its way by. The feeling started to recede and my body followed it. It recognized the feeling. It new that it meant safe and comfort. _

_As I got closer to it, I became more aware of my surroundings. The other 'people' in my head started to fade to grey, and I recognized the streets of New York City. I didn't know how I knew where I was, but I did. _

_I let my body lead me to that place of comfort. The comfort steadily increased until I found myself in a building, in front of a door. An apartment building. I had no idea what was going on. The voices whispered continuously in my head still. My body lifted my arm and knocked heavily on the door. For a moment nothing happened. Then the door swung open and my vision completely cleared. I could see him. I looked around and I could see where he's been. A golden aura reverberated throughout the world and I found the source._

"_D - e - e - a - nnn…" I knew the word and it stretched out on my tongue. I felt my tears fall in sheer relief. The man in front of me gave a confused look that quickly turned to shock. _

_"Sammy?"_

_I fell into his arms and I was home. The voices disappeared and I could be in the world around me. I sobbed heavily in the nape of his neck. "Oh God, Sammy…" I could feel him crying too. We held each other tightly. Dean stroked my hair and whispered those familiar words of comfort. Deep, harsh sobs shook my frail body as I held my brother for all it was worth. I felt as though, if I let go he'd disappear again._

_I eventually fell asleep. Dean left my embrace unknowing, and nightmares assailed me._

A man was tied to a chair, obviously tortured. "Touch him, pretty boy. Tell us the safe combo." I didn't want to. But I did. Why wouldn't I? I would just get in trouble anyway. Not that Skinner's 'rewards' were much better than his punishments. Another touch; another person screaming in my head; another step out of this reality.

As expected Skinner did 'reward' me when we got back. I was tied down naked to a four-poster bed laying face up. He attached a cock-ring to me before he started to caressed me. The cringe was involuntary, but angered him all the same. He stuck his member in my mouth and thrust hard. Each one deeper and harder. Tears sprang to my eyes and fell down the sides of my face. It seemed to turn him on. My body shook with the need to release. I felt as though I would implode if I wasn't. But I didn't implode. He shoved himself in deeper and I choked on his member which angered him further. He flipped me over and retied me before attacking my anus. I was ripped open once again. The pressure in my body became unbearable. But I knew I'd survive. He's done this before. Many times. When he was done with me, he left the ring on. He left it on over night. The next morning I was so delirious and detached I didn't noticed when he removed the ring, or when he let his other men have their own pleasure time with me after the heist was over.

_I screamed. I screamed until they were stuck in my throat and caused me to choke. I couldn't breathe. I was trapped again. They were in me. They were sucking me. They wouldn't go away… not ever. I writhed and struggled to get them to leave. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Why couldn't the people in my head just leave! Go away… GO AWAY!!_

_A strong pair of arms wrapped around me. Reality started to focus, but my body involuntarily bucked to dislodge the way too familiar touch. A whisper of a different kind broke through the pandemonium. "Shhhh… I gotcha… You're okay now… just breathe... nice and slow..." A hand ran through my matted hair in a comforting matter. Not lustful or painful… calming. I gulped at the precious air... How could I have done those things? How could I have let them? Why did it take me so long to figure out how tainted I am?! God, what am I?!  
_

"'_M ss-or-ee…" I pleaded. _Please don't hate me, Dean... _ "soooo s-o-ree…"_

"_Shhh… you have nothing to be sorry about… I'm the one that's sorry… God Sammy, I am so sorry..."_

_Even with Dean, I could hear the voices coming back and I knew I would be lost in them again. Dean's presence only stopped them until my mind decided it might be safer there. But I didn't want to go there… I wanted to be able to come back. "Donnn'… g - goooo…"_

"_I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere without you."_

_I faintly smiled. And then…_

I wanna play…! Pretty boy likes his present…? You freak! Where's my son…! Don't hit me! Please…! I love that woman… he's so swai…! Why the hell would I help you, you brat…!

* * *

_Dean bit his lip as Sam obviously withdrew into himself. Dean did and didn't want to know what had happened to him through all these years. He wanted to help him get better. Recovery might be impossible… but getting better wasn't._

_Reluctantly, Dean laid Sam's much too light body back on the bed. He had to get somethings. Needed to check a few things out._

_ Dean had managed to find another apartment where he could take care of Sam. While Sam was asleep Dean managed to transport him and a few other belongings to the new place. He kept the keys to the old apartment. _

_He left that place with a heavy heart. He loved Claire more than anything in the world. It was a different kind of love than his love for Sam. And because of that, he was torn on who to stay with. But Dean would never let Sam stay in a mental hospital. Not with his powers. There was no way he could explain that to Claire, either. He hadn't told her about his own gifts and was afraid she'd reject him the minute she knew. And he couldn't bare that. Not after everything they'd been through  
_

_No. He would take care of Sam. Help him get better and then tell Claire everything. _I left my proposal open… I just hope she doesn't give up on me before I return. And I hope... that when that time comes, she's accept who we are.

* * *

**AN: _Dean's presence only stopped them until my mind decided it might be safer there. _For those of you who were confused by this sentence, Dean's power only allows him to nullify powers. Sam is insane, and his self-preservation does kick in to protect him in a way it best sees fit. (I hope I didn't just confuse you guys more ...:P)**

**AN 2: To all you Dean-centrics who have been deprived in this fic: I don't know when, but eventually I'm writing the last part of this series. That is from Dean's point of view from the end of Draconian Premonition to the beginning of this flashback. I'm not sure what to call it yet though...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Dirty

**Disclaimer: My birthday's coming up...**

**Let me know if the story itself is going too slowly... I have trouble with chick flick-y stuff so i tend to over write to compensate...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I wasn't aware. I huddled under all the voices in full submission. I let them take control of my body, my voice, my mind. I was fine by it. If it prevented anything of my life to reemerge, then so be it. There was no pain here. There was no feeling. There was no remembering. There was no awareness._

_Every once and a while - often - a warm and strong feeling would wrap him in a familiar safe cocoon, despite the emptiness of my self. I tried to delve myself deeper into the feeling. The voices seemed to fade, and my awareness would return ever so slightly. But then my memories would rush back in full technicolor and feeling, making me retreat back into nothingness. But the warm cocoon remained. _

* * *

_Dean was doing everything in his power to get his brother better. Better at all. Sam's nightmares were surprisingly nonexistent. But Sam wasn't any better. Not at all._

_Words spilled out of his mouth that Dean knew were not his. They didn't even sound like his voice. Wherever Dean had left him last, Sam would minutely rock himself constantly crying. If Dean set food and water in front of him, Sam would eat for himself. But he was verbally vomiting constantly and his blank face unchanging. When Dean didn't have to work, he spent as much time with Sam as humanly possible. Even at night, he would wrap himself around his little brother when falling asleep. Because as much as it didn't seem like it, Dean need Sam almost as much as Sam needed Dean. The difference was, while Dean was spending his life moderately normal, Sam had been tortured for years on end._

_Dean found himself wondering how Sam got away from the men. Dean unconsciously rubbed the faint scar at his temple. Did they just leave him behind? Did Sam manage to escape on his own? All these questions were unanswered until Sam was able to speak for himself. When that would be… He had no idea._

* * *

_With every time the cocoon enveloped me, the awareness would become more focused. Eventually, I was conflicted. If I stayed here, the memories would leave me alone. They wouldn't exist. But then I would never truly be in Dean's presence. Not to mention how hard this must be for Dean. To have to take care of a catatonic brother who could survive, but only that._

_I knew I was lying in a bed. A physical cocoon accompanied the mental one. Dean had his arms wrapped around me in a loving matter. I had his arms in a death grip, trying desperately to disappear into his embrace. Another nightmare struck._

My head felt like it was about to explode. The voices were screaming in my ear. I stood shaking in the corner, blood and come ran down my numb legs. A feeling coursed through me. I didn't know what it was, but it numbed my mind and my body from the aftermath of the assaults. All I could think about was how much I wanted nothing but bad to happen to these men. One of the men, Rick - a particularly violent abuser - was slamming himself in me again, again, and again. But I didn't feel it. I hadn't retreated into my mind, I was still there. But all I felt was a red hot heat build in my chest. All caused by the one sentence this man uttered.

"I bet your brother was happy to die and get away from filth like you."

He twisted my testicles cruelly with his hand and trusted deeper into me. The red hot feeling in my chest exploded, and there was nothing.

When I woke, I was chained to the concrete wall, still stark naked. Skinner, Xac, and Ned were all holding and playing with me. The cock ring attached, Skinner whispered, "Yar gonna pay for that, pretty boy." My body betrayed me once again. And I received the cruelest punishment they ever dealt me.

_I awoke screaming. I didn't know I was awake, I was still trapped within their punishment. I didn't know what I did, but I knew I deserved it. I was a bad boy… A dirty slut that needed his punishment. I deserved what they used me for. What else was I good for?_

* * *

_Dean knew before Sam that he was having a nightmare. He thrashed and bucked and screamed silently. When the scream finally broke loose, Dean held Sam in a bear hug in order to prevent him from hurting himself, all the while whispering the same words of comfort. "Shh… It's okay, I'm here. I'm here, you're safe now…" It was the first nightmare in the two months since Sam first appeared. But Dean still remembered what to do. It was second nature, even after all these years. _

_When Sam finally escaped the throes of his sleep, he turned and buried himself deep into his brother's embrace once again. Dean's body shook along with Sam's. Dean cried along with Sam. Dean wanted so badly for Sam to get better… but besides being here, he didn't know how._

"_Ss - o - rrr - eee," Sam sobbed. "S - o - r - ee…"_

"_God, Sammy," Dean said softly. "Stop saying you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for."_

"_D - dirrrr - tee…" Sam barely breathed._

"_What?"_

"_Dir - tee… sllll - u - u - tee ba - ad bo - ee…"_

_Dean squeezed Sam tighter against him in horror. "No, no, no, no, no, Sammy… You're not!" _God, what did they do to you…?_ "You're a good boy. You're not dirty. They made you do things that you didn't want to do…" Dean slowly rocked his brother back and forth. "You're a good boy," he whispered into Sam's ear. "You're a good boy… you're a good boy…"_

* * *

But I did want it,_ I thought. _I may have thought I didn't, but I did. My body liked. God, I'm so disgusting…_ These thoughts never occurred to me while I was with them. Who was there to care? But Dean… if he found out the things I did, what they turned me into, he'd reject me. He'd see nothing but a spoiled, dirty slut. But I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to punish me for what I was. Even though I deserved it... "B - beee… g - oooo - d - d," I whimpered. _Please don't leave me, Dean… _"I - I'lllll g - gooo b - ooee…" I sobbed in his arms, twisting my fists in the back of his nightshirt so tightly it seemed I might break him in half. But at least he wouldn't leave me. _

"_Oh Sam…" Dean sighed._

_I knew it. Dean was tired of me. Once he learned everything… he'd discard me without another thought. I squeezed him all the tighter, to make sure he wouldn't leave me._

* * *

**well... Review and tell me your thoughts!  
**


	14. Revealed

**Disclaimer: still no... :P**

**Sorry for the delay! Definition of a Human is really taking up time... My updates, unfortunately are going to continue to get more sparse, 'cause I'm getting a lot busier with work. Sorry :P**

**Also, I changed the title from Separation and Bonds to Draconian Bonds**

**Enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

_Weeks passed and I slowly became more aware. Although I also became increasingly clingy and quiet around Dean. I didn't want to say anything that might tell him what I am. No matter how much he tried to coax it out of me, I had to stay firm. I had to make sure he wouldn't leave me._

_Dean stayed home more and more as the time went by. Dean noticed my lucidity increased the more he was in contact with me. I was mostly in the world now, just refused to be a part of it. I rarely spoke. I did nothing except eat, sleep and clutch at my brother desperately making sure he didn't leave. _

_Four months after I first arrived, the breakthrough finally occurred._

_An old John Wayne movie was on television. Dean was watching it with a detached interest while I curled tightly against Dean's side, staring blankly at the floor, making sure the voices stayed away. A single voice still whispered in my head above the others. It screamed quietly for attention. It needed to be noticed. It needed _me_ to notice it. To acknowledge it. I tried to concentrate and hear the whispered words. But the closer I got to it, the louder all the other voices got. I whimpered as they started to fight for domination again._

_Dean turned his head at my whimper. "You okay, Sammy?"_

_I shook my head vehemently, works spilling out of my mouth uncontrollably in a monotone whisper. "Adam is ready for tests, sir. Such a pretty boy. You really think you can get away from me? Subject is loose! The more we get, the more power achieve…"_

_Dean rubbed my arms desperately, though knowing that he couldn't stop my mind from protecting itself. That didn't mean he wouldn't try. "Sammy, can you tell me who's saying what?" Sam could hear Dean's thoughts project into him with great intensity. _Just talk to me…_ it echoed. But they were out of desperation. Not violence. Sam felt his body comply. _

"_Wh-wh-i-te pe-e-ple…"_

"_White people?"_

"_C-ca-all… m-me…" I started to sob in a mixture of frustration and desperation._

"_Shhh… it's okay, Sammy. Just take it slow."_

_My eyes widened as I started to remember. Just suddenly as if a veil was being lifted. I sobbed harder as I realized… everything. "My f-fa-ult…"_

"_No, no, no, Sammy. None of this is your fault…"_

"_Nooooo…! L-let th-themmm f-i-i-nd o-uut!"_

"_Sammy," Dean said in a calming manner. "You're not making any sense."_

_I sighed in resignation. "A-I-S-P…"_

"_What?"_

"_Innnn-sti-i-tu-tionnn! Th-the -ere c-caussse v-vo-i-cesss m-ma-ake m-me n-no-ot r-ri-ight-t…"_

"_A mental institution? Sammy… Were you committed?"_

_Not trusting my voice I nodded my head. I sobbed harder when Dean still looked confused. The voices and memories got louder with each passing second, but I knew that this piece of information, (Whatever it may be) needed to be told. Needed Dean to make it better. With the remaining coherency I had, I uttered three words._

"_H-hun-n-t-t-tin… sp-pe-e-cialll… p-e-e-pllllle."_

"_Hunting special people?" Dean whispered. I could feel Dean's brain trying to understand and comprehend what I had told him. And before even he knew, I could feel when the pieces were fitted together in his brain._

"_An institution that experiments on people with abilities," he murmured more to himself than to me for confirmation._

_My brain no longer screamed for the piece of information to be uttered, so I let my body sag and the memories and voices take over. I let my mouth spew freely, and my body curl to protect itself from the seemingly continual rapes._

* * *

_Dean guided Sam's compliant body to the bed where he covered him and tucked him. Sam had fallen asleep (Unconscious was more like it lately) leaving Dean with his thoughts._

_Many little random thoughts ran through Dean's head first. It was his way of processing. Like how Sam talks as though his tongue is way too large for his mouth. Dean knows his brother well enough to know it's because of all the people he's touched. With all those foreign memories and voices running through his head, it must be difficult to regain enough control to voice his own voice. _His_ voice. And when he is spewing other people's thoughts, he seems to be able to use them to express his own._

_Then came the issue of the institution he mentioned. 'AISP, Hunting special people…' What confused Dean was how Sam said it was his fault. Though if things in general haven't changed, then Sam would think that everything is his fault. It's how the boy functioned._

_Back to the main issue, if there are people after Sam and Dean and others like them, then that means they're in danger. _And that means that I got to do something about it, _Dean thought._

* * *

**(singsong-y-ish) Reviews make me happy...!**


	15. Fault

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Whew! It's been a LOOOONG time since I've updated. And sorry, but this update is very very short. I'm currently working on a fic called No Matter What and that's taking up most of my time. My updates for this story will be far and in between but I will continue it... slowly :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The days blended together as nothing eventful happened over the next couple of months. I became slowly more coherent and six months after my arrival, I could have conversations about certain subjects. Or more like be part of conversation with some semblance of control._

_I actually learned very little about Dean and what had happened to him after he was killed. Or, at least I thought he was killed. I only really learned one thing about my brother. And that was Claire._

"_I don't know," Dean said. "She just… seemed different then the other people. And the fact that she was even attracted to me…" Dean unconsciously rubbed the scar at his temple._

"_W - why?"_

"_Well, I was an asshole. But she seemed to genuinely want to know me. That was a real kicker to be honest… Especially since she tended to avoid people too."_

"_Wh - wh - y?"_

_Dean smiled. "I found out later… She has visions."_

_My eyes widened. And I started to panic. "A-A-I-S-P…!"_

"_I know," Dean whispered. "But, you see, she didn't know that I knew. Or what I can do. Just trust me, Sammy. I'm doing everything I can to protect her."_

_That's when it occurred to me. I sat up straighter. "Y-ya l-e-eft 'er?"_

_Dean looked down at his hands. _

_Tears welled up in my eyes and trickled down my face. "M-my f-fa-alt!"_

_Dean's head shot back up. "No, no, no, no, Sammy! It is not your fault…!"_

"_Y-ya ta-ake m-me an...! S-st-ill b-be th-the-ere i-if… N-nooo… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! G-go-od… ma-ake f-fe-el… d-don… p-ple…"_

_Dean cradled my head in his hands. "Sam! Look at me. Calm down. It's okay. Shhh…."_

"_No, no, no… n-no-to…"_

"_Shhh…" Dean gently stroked my face, wiping away the tears. "Shhh… it's okay. Not your fault. Not. Your. Fault." _

"_Y-ye-es… is… is… is…" I started to sob. _Dean'd be with Claire right now… he'd be with someone who made him happy… not here taking care of my hopeless case…_ "Is… is… is…"_

"_Shh, Sammy." Dean pulled me into his chest and cradled my too small body in his lap. He smoothed a hand through my hair. "It's okay. It is not your fault, Sam. Never your fault…"_

_I shook my head hard. "E - ever - ee - thin… is…"_

_Dean slowly rocked me making soothing noises, I pressed my head hard against his chest, willing my heart to match his. When it did, the steady beat eventually lulled me to sleep._

* * *

_This was how many days went. I would get better to only have another set back. Dean said that overall I was making progress. I trusted his judgment, knowing mine would be way off reality. _

_Dean would leave early in the morning before I woke up. When I woke up and Dean wasn't there, I simple curled deeper under the covers and wait until he returned. When he did he would stay until I fell asleep again at around one in the afternoon. He usually came back before I woke again, at around seven._

_But one evening, he didn't come back._

* * *

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing! If you have any suggestions or wants about the storyline please tell me!  
**


	16. Assimilate

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**You all still alive? -_-**

**Okay, so I've been... busy? honestly, at this point I'm not expecting anyone to be reading this still, but I'm just gonna post for the heck of it. I was reading old fics and found more inspiration!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam gave a sideways smile. "It took me a couple weeks to gain my bearings. Dean had left a note explaining... everything." Tears brimmed his eyes. "He... went after AISP. To attack from the inside out." Obviously drained, he leaned back against the wall, sighing deeply. "I went to your place not long after that."

Okay, to say I was feeling a little overwhelmed would be just slightly be an understatement. To be honest, the only emotion I was feeling was relief. Relief that Dean still cared about me. Still _loved_ me. It made those years alone seem less painful. I was still angry at him for just leaving me, but at least now I understood.

As I was trying to assimilate all this information, Sam wrapped his arms around himself and whimpered. "Please don't be mad...!"

"Oh, Sam..." I could tell that he was starting to retreat back into himself, and it didn't surprise me after the emotionally draining storytelling. But it still saddened me.

Sam gripped his head as he started to cough. It was as if the words were forcing themselves out of his throat. "We'll always find each other... dirt'ee boy needs a bathin'...! One more set of trials before Adam is ready... just follow the gold trail..."

Gold trail. Dean. Judging from Sam's story, he was able to see some sort of residual essence of Dean in places that he's been. That was what Sam was seeing as we walked through the sewers. It's what he saw when he looked at the other psychics. He sees where Dean's been.

I gently stroked Sam's head, trying to calm him down. "Get some sleep, Sam. It'll be better when you wake up."

It look a while, but as he murmured others' thoughts, he eventually calmed down and fell into a restless sleep.

I looked around at the others. Laura was rocking her sleeping daughter, seemingly staring into space. Markus was laying back, reading his very worn bible.

Jack and Marie were whispering in low tones, seemingly arguing about something. Marie was looking at her brother imploringly, but Jack was having none of it. Eventually, Jack just shook his head and laid down, turning away from his sister.

Marie hit her fist against her leg in frustration. She sighed as she quickly scanned the sewer main. When she saw me looking at her, she smiled and stood, coming down to sit next to me and Sam. "How are you holding up?"

I shrugged. It was kind of a loaded question. "I feel like my head's gonna explode."

Marie laughed lightly, but I got the impression it was forced.

I shook my head. "I just learned that my fiance still loves me."

Marie frowned. "Jack said Dean was your fiance. Is that true?"

I nodded solemnly. "I just learned everything from Sam. What Dean's been up to these last few years, why he left... I understand it, but I still can't help but be angry at him. Angry for leaving me... alone."

Marie shifted uncomfortably. "I never knew Dean had anyone. Outside of his brother, I mean."

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah. He cared so much about me he never even mentioned me. I certainly came high in his priority list," I murmured sarcastically.

Marie shook her head earnestly. "Stop it! Just because he never mentioned you to us doesn't mean he didn't care about you. In fact, the reason he probably never mentioned you was to keep you a secret. The less people who know about you, the harder it would make if for AISP to find you."

Huh. I didn't think about it that way. The small hopeful part of me clung to that knowledge.

Marie looked at Sam with a glint in her eyes. "He's handsome," she murmured. "More so than his brother, I'd say."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "You think?"

Marie looked at me for a second before blushing. "Well, I mean, the scars are a bit much, but you could consider them sexy, and he's got stunning eyes, kinda like Dean's though I never really saw that much into Dean's eyes, Sam's also got this..." she bit her lip when she realized she was ranting.

I just found it adorable. Marie and Sam were about the same age, so it wasn't that crazy of a thought. Though Sam may be a bit..._ touched_... he had a good heart. And given our current circumstances, I'm sure some sort of connection with someone besides me would be beneficial.

"Anyway," Marie said, obvious embarrassed, "I got first watch tonight. Try and get some sleep." With this, she stood and walked back to her place next to her brother.

I looked down at Sam, whose face was scrunched in fear, but otherwise was peaceful. I hoped he could get some more sleep that was relatively nightmareless.

I laid next to him and closed my eyes, sleeping taking over quicker than I thought it would.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing! If you have any suggestions or wants about the storyline please tell me!**


End file.
